Kotori in my life!
by OC Story Dude
Summary: Don't you wish you could have an anime character enter your life? Well too bad! The world doesn't work like that! The closest you have to doing that is the internet. I find an orphaned Kotori running away from no good losers. Me being the hero I am, I fly in like superman and saved the day. Ok... all I did was break a dude's arm. But I saved her.. oh just read this story PLEASE!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi there everyone. This is my next _ at/in my school/life! series. This will be a new series based around some of my favorite anime. I'm still working on my Tokyo Ghoul one where Touka from Tokyo Ghoul arrives at my school. If you can already tell by the title. This is Kotori Itsuka from Date A Live showing up in my life. If you don't know how this series work, then I'll explain. These series basically takes any character (most of the time female) and have them arrive at my school or life in some sort of circumstance. In my last one, Touka was transferred to my school. But this one has Kotori living with me like she did with Shido. Also, she has no relation to Shido or to the Itsuka family. She's an orphan in this story, but she still has knowledge of spirits. Kotori will be OOC most of the time, but the reason is because she has yet to get her black ribbons from me and she still has her white ribbons. My character will give her, her black ribbons later on in the story and she will be in her commander mode. When I do these stories, the main character (which is me) is given a personality close to my own personality. The actions I put into the character are based on what I would do in the situation. Although, I don't want to just make this a slice of life story. It'll have the element of one, but it'll still have action of course. The first two chapters will mostly deal with the main OC's life whilst leaving with Kotori and how he met her. My character's name will be a close resemblance to my own name. NOW! Enough procrastinating, on to the story! Also, it'll be told through a first person pov. Told through my character's pov basically. Alright, ENJOY!

* * *

Marco Valencio is my name and I'm a high school junior. I've lived normally... after I ran away from my family. Living in the shadow of a prestigious family is really stressful and horrible for my mental state. I lived not far from my school in an apartment complex around a block or two from the school. Although, I really did wish that I could have some company. From time to time, my friends usually come over to check up on me and check my mental state. My mental state needs to be checked regularly or I'll become unstable. It's happened before at school, but for the sake of keeping the tone happy; we'll talk about it at a later time. In order to keep my mentality from going crazy; I joined many extracurricular activities at school. Starting quarterback for my school's football team. I score a solo for my school band and even become student council president. It all sounds cliche, but if I want to prevent from becoming unstable; it'll have to be like this until I find something to control it.

That was until my life changed after dealing with an... issue.

* * *

*1 month into second semester*

I was walking home from my part time job at a local grocery store. It started raining hard so my manager let me head home early so I won't be caught in the midst of the storm. This type of thing happens alot... walking in the rain is nothing new to me. I see a lot of stuff happen on my way home; from people getting mugged, to hit and runs and even people being murdered. But I just walk by as if nothing happened... I wouldn't be able to do anything. I may play football for my high school, but after the season is over... I'm nothing. Even if I helped out, I wouldn't be much of an assistance... I'm just a frail, weak boy... relying on others to protect me. Unless I become unstable... which is exactly happened on this exact day.

Walking home from my job in the rain is hard enough, but when you get tackled down in the pouring rain... it just makes it much worse, "S-Sorry mister!"

A girl that looked around the age of 14 ran into me extremely hard... we both fall down hard on the wet concrete, "It's my fault for not looking where I was going. Why were you running anyway?"

I asked her as I reached out a hand to help her up, but three teens chasing after her, "Hey, there's that little brat!"

She rushes behind me, I never expected her to use me as a shield. But to my surprise, the teens stop in there tracks, "M-Marco... is s-she with you?"

These guys are from my school. They're a group of senior hooligans that me and the football team keep in check. But I'm with the football team or my friends when I run into these guys. Before I could answer them, one of the teens says, "Wait, his crew isn't here. We can get payback and get that cutie over there."

"Heh, your right... ready boys?"

The other two nod there head and they jump me. Stomps, punches, kicks... they batter me with those... actions for what felt like hours... I slowly felt myself fading away... until they stopped beating me, "Now it's time to deal with her..."

They slowly walk towards her. She starts cowering in fear as they walk closer towards her, "She's quite the cutie boss. We scored the jackpot didn't we?"

"Hell yeah we did. Let's take her back to my house..."

"N-No... leave... her alone..."

The leader looks back at me, "How are you still conscious? Boys, let's continue this beating."

I felt... useless again... I felt my mind sleeping away from me. My mental state was becoming unstable... because I remembered something that happened exactly like this in the past.

Like how I am now... beaten to a bloody pulp... a girl that's possibly gonna be raped... by some loser bastard and his friend. Except before... I failed in protecting her... that girl... was my first true love. She was so traumatized by what happened to her, that she became home bound and became a shut-in. It was **_my_** fault for happened to her. I won't let that happen again... I vowed to get stronger... to become useful. But not in the way I expected...

"Should we break his arms or should we break his legs boys?"

"Why not both at the same time?"

"Great thinking."

The leader and his goons lift there feet up and I here the girl scream, "STOP!"

But as soon as they brought their foot down, I spun around on the ground, which stumbled the boys and took the leader by his arm, "H-Hey... what are you doing."

"What? You hurt me... why not return the favor?"

I took his arm and kicked right smacked dab in elbow. A loud crack was heard and the boy fell on the ground screaming in pain, "Ow... m-my arm... my arm... y-you broke it!"

I looked at the two boys and laugh evilly, "Hahaha... who's next?

Both boys carry they're broken friend away and then I turn to the girl who's looking at me in awe, "That aura around... are you a spirit?"

She found out that I was a spirit...

I replied back to her, "Y-Yes... I am..."

"But you're human apparently."

"I was born a normal human. It was only a few years ago that I became a spirit. I didn't understand why... I thought it was because of my mental problem, but that isn't the case."

"Mental problem?"

"Look, it's pouring down rain... do you have a place to stay?"

"No... I've been living under highways for a while now. Earning money at a young age is hard."

"I see... well, you can stay with me. It's the least I can do."

"N-No, you saved me. I should be in your debt."

"Nah, You'll get sick out here. Come with me."

I reach my hand out and she takes it. I walk her back to my home where she help me patch myself up and we continued talking about each others past experiences. I can't remember most of mine due to long term memory loss. She tells me so much of her past. Being left alone at an orphanage by herself, by her own family just because they didn't have the financial needs to support a child. I felt bad for her... she started tearing up as she told about how much she was bullied at the orphanage by everyone there. I comforted her the best I could. We talked all night... this night... is when I met Kotori. She had no name or relation to a family. She was 14 without a family and I was the closest she had to family.

I told her that when I was of age consent; I would adopt her into my family name. She was taken away by that and hugged me with the strength of a bear.

* * *

Present time

And here we are, 4 months since then. The last 4 weeks of school is finally here... and Kotori has become a big.. pain in the ass...

"Onii-Chan! Wake up! You'll be late to school!"

"Just a few more minutes. Please..."

She helps me get ready for school every morning. She doesn't go to school because she's such an introvert for some reason. Did I mention she calls me, "Onii-Chan" now. She's been watching a lot of anime while I'm at school. I haven't even been able to watch any anime because of finals coming up in a few weeks.

"You told me a few more minutes an hour ago!"

"Then give me a few more hours..."

"*Sigh* Looks like we'll have to bust out the hose again."

When I don't wake up, she brings a hose that's connected to our bathtub and, "Wake up now Onii-Chan!"

"I... hear... you... now!"

She turns off the water and jumps on top of me, "Finally, glad to see your finally awake."

"Thank you... Kotori-Chan..."

"Your welcome. Onii-Chan."

She has become quite a handful the last three months. Summer break is coming too... oh jeez, my summer will just be FANTASTIC!

* * *

A/N: Whew, quite a lot of info to take in this chapter. It is a prologue and I suck at those, but I still enjoy making stories. This may take a whole other story route, but it's my story and I do what I want... baka! Now that I'm out of my tsundere mode, I'll inform you that this probably won't be a consistent series based on what people think. So I want feedback. Like: what should I do about my story construct. Any grammatical errors I should fix. I would really love to evolve my grammar into something so much better. Especially on future action scenes, I not good with action scenes so if any of you reading this could give some tips on how to do better action scenes that will make people drop a deuce in there pants then I would be very grateful. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope I get some grammar tips. Catch you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Carnival Trip

"Alright Kotori. I have a day off after school today. So we can hang out if you'd like."

Kotori jumps on my back happily, "I would love that Onii-Chan. It can be like a date."

"Yeah sure. You find out where you'd like to go before I come back home today."

"Hai!"

I give her a short piggy back ride, I always give her one before I leave. Hehe, she's such a little kid even though she's 14. It's so adorable, "Alright Kotori, I've got to go to school now. You behave yourself now."

"Don't worry. I'll just be watching anime like usual. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Oh by the way, can you recommend some anime when I get home?"

"No problem. I'll always help my otaku Onii-Chan out!"

"I knew you would. Alright, off you go."

I let Kotori off my back and give her a hug before I leave, "See you after school Onii-Chan. I love you!"

"I love you too. Alright, off I go."

* * *

At the school

Time has gotten worse at school. Word of what happened the night I met Kotori spread like wildfire. Every time I would walk by student, or even teachers, they would be fearful of me. It's been like this since then. As for the student's arm, his arm was so shattered beyond of what the human body could reconstruct, it was horrible. So they had to put metal ligaments in his arm so he can have use for it again.

But there was still one person who still hung out with me. My only friend, Lucy Love, she's one of the only people that checks on me at my apartment. She's already met Kotori and they both love hanging out. It's the only thing that's made so happy. Being with Kotori and Lucy have made me extremely happy, regardless of all the stupid rumors. I'm just glad I can spend my life with my two favorite girls, "Hey there Lucy!"

"Oh, Marco... I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah sorry about that. You know the usual problem."

"She bust out the hose again?"

"Yeah..."

She chuckles at my normal morning routine and says, "Maybe you should start waking up earlier to avoid that."

"But I'm not a morning person. You should know that Lucy."

"I know. We should probably get to class now."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

After school

"Wow, school was boring as usual. Well, at least I have a day off."

"Aren't you going anywhere with Kotori today?"

"Yeah, we haven't hung out in a while so I thought me and her could hang out for the night. I mean the fair is in town right now, I thought I would take her there."

"What, like a date?"

"Hmm, I guess you could see it like that. But we're just gonna be hanging out."

It could be a date... even Kotori said it would be like a date, "Well, you two have fun. I've got to babysit my little sister."

"Babysit her? She's the same age as Kotori."

"Yeah she is, but our mom wants me to look after her. I mean she's still a handful. Remember when she met Kotori?"

How could I not. They both fought who got to sit by me at a restaurant. Me and Lucy were embarrassed beyond belief, "I don't plan to remember that time. Both of our faces were red as tomatoes."

"Yeah... well, see you later. I'll call you tonight."

"Alright, see ya."

* * *

At my apartment

As I was about to put my key in the keyhole, the door burst open and Kotori tackles me down, "I'm so glad your home Onii-Chan!"

This is a usual occurrence when I come home from school or work. She always tackles me down to give me a big hug. Kinda like a kid when they see there parents coming home from work, "Yeah, Kotori... I'm glad to be here," I pick her up and carry her back inside, "So have you figured out where to go today?"

She droops down and says, "No, I was watching too much anime to think about it that I forgot to choose."

I put her down and pat her head," Don't worry, I know a place we can go," Her eyes shoot open as I say that, "Really! Where are we going?"

"We're going to the town fair. Today is the last day it's here in town and I would like to take you."

"I would love that. When are we leaving?"

"We should probably head out before it gets packed. So let's head out at 5:00."

"That gives us 3 hours to get ready. Onii-Chan, can you come take a bath with me?"

"Sure."

Me and Kotori bathe together nearly almost everyday. She asks me to bathe with her and I always agree, "You go get the bath ready Kotori. I'll join you in a bit."

"Ok Onii-Chan!"

Kotori runs off to the bathroom and I sit down a take a look at my phone to check my messages. I've received more scholarships from colleges to play football there, but I don't plan to go to college. Both Kotori and Lucy keep trying to make me go to college. I don't wanna go to college for two reasons: I want to become a manga artist and create anime. The most recent reason is that I can't leave Kotori alone here. I mean, I can't take her to college with me, right. I'm still a junior so I still have time to think. I sighed loudly as I headed towards the bathroom where Kotori was, "Kotori, I'm coming in!"

"Hai!"

I walk in after I had stripped down and put on towel, "Alright, is the bath ready?"

"Yup, hop on in!"

I slowly lower myself in the heated water and lounged happily in the tub, "Ah, I needed this..."

"I would think so Onii-Chan. You've done so much to keep our home a float."

Kotori and I lean on each others back taking in the relaxing bath tub, "I feel happy right now... *sigh*"

"What's wrong Onii-Chan?"

"School is so damn lonely..."

"Don't you have Lucy?"

"She's a senior... she'll graduate this year... and when she's gone... what do I do then."

Kotori turns around and hugs me, "Don't you worry about anything. Her... little sister... is gonna go there next year. So you'll still have her."

"Will you be okay with that?"

"I-I didn't say I will... I just want Onii-Chan to be happy..."

I turn around to meet Kotori's gaze, "Don't worry about me Kotori. I'll be happy as long as you, Lucy and her little sister are still in my life. You 3 make my life happy... and I'll protect you girls no matter what..."

"I know you will..."

After we had washed each other, we both got out to get ready for our trip to the fair.

* * *

2 1/2 hours later

"Kotori! 30 more minutes before we leave! Make sure you have everything before we do, ok?!"

"Hai!"

As I was putting my shoes on, the house phone rang. It was an unknown number so I waited for it to go to voice mail, "Hello? Uh, hello? Well, when you check your voice mails, call back. This is urgent."

Urgent? Why the hell would a call from an unknown number be urgent. I shrug it off and put my shoes on. Kotori walks in my room to tell me she's ready, "Alright Onii-Chan! I'm ready!"

"Great. Just let me grab my keys and we'll head out."

"Hai!"

Kotori moves to sit beside me and lays her head on my shoulder, "What's wrong Kotori?"

She goes silent for a bit and then speaks up, "When you said you would protect us no matter what... did that mean you would take your spirit form?"

Time for me to go silent. I didn't want to answer a question I didn't have answer to, "I don't think I have an answer to that question. If I take my spirit form... it'll cause a space quake."

"I understand. Well, c'mon!"

"Huh?"

"Remember? We're going to the fair Onii-Chan!"

"Oh right, hehe."

She grabs my hand and drags me out the door. This is the type of energy I can live with everyday.

* * *

At the carnival

Once we walked inside, Kotori was amazed at all the lights and rides, "You're really into this aren't you Kotori?"

"Of course! I finally get to hang around with Onii-Chan!"

I pat her on the and asked her, "What do you want to do first?"

We walked for a bit and something caught her eye," Onii-Chan! I want that," She pointed towards a game stand, it was a test your strength game, "Do you wanna a prize from here?"

She shook her head and pointed at two pairs of ribbons, "You want one of those ribbons?"

Shaking her head again she answers. "They look so nice. I'll be able to put my hair into pigtails."

"I'll win them for you Kotori. This will be easy."

She pats my back for encouragement and we step towards the carnival game. The worker was a middle aged man in a cheesy carnival uniform, "Welcome young man. You look like a very fit man to win this challenge. Many men have tried and many failed. Maybe you can join those few."

Usual pep talk from someone who loves there job too much, "Yeah, I'll give it a try."

"Wonderful choice my friend," He handed me the hammer... it's heavier than it's supposed to be. That's probably why it's been causing people problems. I lift up the hammer, and bring it down with all my might. Then... DING! I heard the bell of the game and a i was happy, "Looks like we have a winner!" Oh, not that cheesy cliche line... *sigh* whatever, "Winner choose your prize!"

I look at Kotori, "I can only pick one color for you. Would like the black ones or the white ones?"

She thinks for a long time. I look at the man and apologize, "No worry. Your girlfriend must be thinking hard," I chuckle at her being called my girlfriend and solemnly agree with him. I look at Kotori who's now blushing a light shade of pink, "Kotori what's wrong? Did you catch a cold?"

She jumps as I asked her that questions, "W-Why would you think that?"

"Your cheeks are a little pink. I thought you caught a cold of some type."

She lightly slaps her face and points at the pair of ribbons, "I would like the white ones."

I nod and ask the man for the white ribbons, "Right, here you are sir."

He hands them to me and I give them to Kotori. I thank him and we both walk off, "You two have a lovely night. Ah, young love..."

Creep... I sigh and look at kotori who ties the ribbons on her arms, "Your not gonna put them on now?"

"No, I'll put them on while you're at school tomorrow so I can surprise you."

"Ha, I'd love that. Hm, where would you like to go next?"

"I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel."

"T-The Ferris W-Wheel..."

"Yeah, I've never been on one and I'd love to on it with Onii-Chan!"

"S-Sure..."

Damn it... that Ferris Wheel looks like it goes really high. Out of all the things she could've chosen she chooses the wheel of death! Kotori stares at me shaking, "Onii-Chan? Why are you shaking like a puppy who just took a bath in Alaska?"

Am I shivering that badly... crap, "I-I'm just really cold..."

"It's May... it's 84 degrees right now."

"It is... oh geez I thought it was below zero."

"Onii-Chan... what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Your big strong Onii-Chan is fine. Now come on, let's go ride that Ferris Wheel."

I take her hand and we head to the Ferris Wheel. What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

A/N: Again, I enjoy making stories like these. It makes me feel great inside. I know the feeling between the two makes it feel like more than just a normal relationship, but they don't see like that. You see how casually she asked to take a bath together. Also, it's stated that they do it on nearly a daily bases. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this cliffhanger(sort of) and I hope see you beautiful son of guns again... next time. P.S. tell me if you get this reference. I would be happy!


	3. Death Wheel

When we were waiting in line to get onto the Death Wheel. I was calming myself before we got on. I was whispering to myself really loudly, "I won't die... I won't die... the wheel definitely won't stop at the highest point," What the hell was I doing. I'm just heightening my fear as I keep saying stuff like this. I'll soon jinx myself and everything will be worse. As I was cowering in fear of getting on the wheel, Kotori pulls on my hand, "Onii-Chan... are you afraid of heights?"

I guess it's pretty obvious, but my words didn't say that, "No, o-of course not. I'm not scared of anything..."

"Onii-Chan..."

"Look, it's time for us to go on now. Come on Kotori!"

I drag her towards our respective pods and then the wheel starts. As we get around halfway, Kotori stares out, "Wow, the view is amazing! Oh, Onii-Chan... do you think we can go on that next?"

She points towards a bright pink ride. It was a ride made for couples, "Uh, Kotori... you do know that ride is meant for couples right?"

"Yeah! You said you loved me, and I love you. So why not go on it."

"B-But we're not a couple..."

She looks at me with flustered cheeks and responds to me, "I-I wouldn't mind faking it..."

I stare down at my lap and, "Sure... uh, I agree..."

Neither of us said anything until Kotori pointed to look at the sunset in the distance, "Look Onii-Chan, It looks amazing!"

I stare at the sunset and bask in it's sight. It looked amazing indeed... haha, I soon got lost in it's beauty, then something I said earlier actually happens... hehe, the ride stopa at its highest point, "Crap!"

I quickly jump back from the side of our pod. I start to hyper ventilate, Kotori kneeled down to me to calm me, "Onii-Chan... you're afraid of heights aren't you?"

I couldn't answer her. She just comforted me as best as she could,"It's ok... you calmed me in my time of need and now it's my turn," I slowly felt my breathing go back to normal. My body soon began to calm itself as Kotori embraced me. I couldn't be more than thankful that she there for me. For a while we stayed like that, "Thank you Kotori. I appreciate it," Soon afterwards the ride continued and we were slowly descending back towards the ground. I quickly reassured myself and once the ride hit the bottom, we were greeted with apologetic workers whom we forgave although deep down I wanted to deck them straight in the face. Kotori was heading towards the exit until I grabbed her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Did you forget? You wanted to go on the couple ride, remember?"

She instantly blushed remembering back and nodded her head, "Why do you have to blush at something you suggested?"

She turns away trying to hide her blush, "I-I didn't think you wo-"

I pat her head before she could finish, "I was surprised when you asked me at first, but I was gonna join either way."

She smiles genuinely and walks with me towards the couple's ride. Both of us were anxious and nervous about this. Look, we may have taken a bath, but doing this even though we're not a couple feels weird. I look at Kotori who still has a look of happiness on her face. It wasn't forced or anything, she actually happy. Once we got to the line, it was shorter than it was when we got there, "I could've sworn that the line was longer from the Ferris Wheel."

"Well that's good for us. In and out easily."

"If you say so..."

There were around 2 couples left, both being around the age 20. Kotori noticed they were both holding hands, "O-Onii-Chan..."

"What's wrong Kotori?"

"They're all holding hands... do you think we should hold hands as well?"

Kotori twirls her hair as she asks this. I couldn't say no to her... this was our day, and I was gonna make it the best one possible, "Sure, it wouldn't hurt," Before she could react I grabbed her hand and held it lightly, forcing her cheeks to turn bright red, "If you're embarrassed we can stop holding hands..."

"No! I-I mean..."

I chuckle at her and we continue to wait for our turn. She turns away from me trying to hide her blush from me. I don't see the problem with us holding hands. We hold hands when we go out all the time. It's really cute though when she's blushing like this. We continued waiting for a short time before it was our turn, "Next couple take a seat here please."

We headed towards our carts and sat inside. The cart was small so couples could get close to each other and have their time while they're close to embrace each other. Once the ride started we slowly drifted off into a tunnel, "This is really soothing... way better than the Ferris Wheel."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I made you go on the ride. It's my fault."

I flick her forehead, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For saying it was your fault."

"Huh?"

She looked at me with a surprised look on her face, "It was my fault for not telling you about my fear of heights. I just wanted to see you happy," I turn to Kotori and lift her head up so she could see me, "Remember... when you're happy, I'm happy," She forces a smile on her face, "What's with that fake smile? You know what, how about we sleep together tonight. We haven't slept together in a while. Maybe we should so you can be happy."

She truly smiles and answers genuinely, "Sure! I'll be happy to sleep with you Onii-Chan!"

She soon leans on my shoulder and I begin to embrace her... hmph, this is going beyond than what I had planned tonight, but whatever. She's happy and so am I.

* * *

After the Carnival

"Wow Onii-Chan!"

"What?"

Kotori was skipping ahead of me as we were walking towards the car, "So many girls were ogling you. It made me jealous. It's like they didn't know I was clinging your arm."

"I did shrug them off, right?"

She stops midway and turns to me, "Yeah you did. I will not tolerate any girls stealing you away from me," She caused me to have a confused look on my face, "Steal me away from you?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"I'm afraid you did Kotori."

With Kotori blushing heavily, I walk over towards her, "Don't worry, no one will steal me away from you. Hell, I would be worried if someone took you, Krissy or her sister away from me. You guys are all I have."

She stares at my eyes and notices the sincerity in my eyes, "Ok... Onii-Chan."

"Alright, let's head home."

I hold her hand as we walk towards the car.

* * *

Back Home

As I was about to put the key in the door, Kotori pulls on my jacket, "What is it Kotori?"

She points towards the sky in amazement, "Look Onii-Chan! A meteor shower!"

I stare into the night sky as I see balls of light shooting across the night sky. It was truly a sight to behold, "This is the first time I've seen a meteor shower," Kotori looks up at me and sees the sparkle in my eye, "Well, this is the first time I've seen your eyes sparkle like that," Sensing the embarrassment of that I just continue looking into the night sky.

It was such a sight to the human eye. I just couldn't see how a human could hate such an amazing sight. Seeing this instead of a world of hatred and violence is truly amazing. But a Utopian society like that will never come to a world like ours. I soon turn back to Kotori as the meteor shower began to diminish, "Alright, we should get ready for bed Kotori," She turns to me and nods, "Hai!"

* * *

In the bedroom

"Wasn't the meteor shower amazing Onii-Chan?"

"Of course. It was truly an amazing sight."

Kotori is skipping around my bedroom in her pajamas as I got the bed ready, "Alright Kotori, c'mon."

"Aw, but I'm not tired yet."

"Well, what do you want to do until you are?"

She thinks for bit, kind of like how she was at the carnival. Soon a thought comes to her mind, "Can you tell me about your family. When ever I would bring them up you would just... dodge the questions about them."

Although she's right, I hate my family. Being ignored for not being up to the potential is just heinous. Tch, you don't neglect your offspring just because they don't meet your family standards. But I wanted Kotori to be happy so I finally gave in, "Alright then. I'll tell you about my family," Inviting Kotori over to my bed, she sets herself in front of me. She was intent on knowing my family. After a deep breath I slowly begin, "Well, I was born into a very, prestigious, rich family. Our family had a history of achievements."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My father began a booming when he was just in college. Both his father and mother both were very well known business associates and multi billionaires. Soon, my father met a woman whom he fell in love with. That woman is my mother. Although she isn't prestigious like my father. He loved her, but he didn't feel the same for me."

Feeling my change of tone, Kotori shows a sign of sincerity. My father saw me as the next in line for his business... I don't want to run his business, "He had told me that once I was the right age, he would show me the basics to his business. He was intent on making me exactly like him. He never once cared for how I felt... he would just force me to become... him."

"So you ran away?"

"Well... sort of."

"Sort of?"

Staring Kotori in the eye, I ask her, "Kotori, can I ask a favor."

"Yes, of course."

"What I'm about to tell you is secret. Not even Krissy knows this. I need you to keep it between us."

She nods vigorously, "I will. I promise."

I put my pinky out, "Pinky promise?"

She takes hold of my pinky with hers, "Pinky promise."

"Ok, here we go. It was 7 years ago."

* * *

A/N: Yay, a cliffhanger! Don't kill me please. More character development coming in the next chapter. Learning about our main protags past and why he hates his family. That meteor shower scene in this chapter is true. I've never seen a meteor shower. It sucks that I've never seen one... maybe one day. Anyway, Spring break is coming for me soon, so I'll be able to upload chapters regularly for a bit. Although, next month I won't be uploading due to the ACT I have to take. So next I will be studying so I can do well. I plan to upload as much as I can before then. Anyway, I hope you all had enjoyed this overdue chapter and I hope to see you beautiful sons of guns again... next time!


	4. What happened

A/N: I know it's been billions of seconds that I haven't updated this story. I've been busy with school, summer practice and YouTube. I've slowly realized since my last chapter that people actually want to see more of Kotori and myself(sort of). Anyway, I know most of you don't want to read this, and you'd much rather prefer to read the story. Well, I'm gonna go and start off for you guys. This should make up for the cliffhanger.

Also, since this is a flashback chapter, I'll put a key in so you know who's talking.

 _Italics:Flashback Narration_

 ** _Bold Italics: Kotori_**

 **Bold: Flashback Speech**

Regular Font: Present Actions/Narration

* * *

-7 Years Ago-

 _Well, it's been a long time since then, so it's still a little vague. I'll try to remember as best as I can..._

 _Our father's company was something that I wasn't really told about until I was "of age". It was a company for exotic and rare items. He told me that all the items they exported were just fakes, and he knew how to easily trick the buyers into actually purchasing the item._

 ** _That's horrible. So he tried to force you into a business like that? That's a horrible father._**

 _Yeah, I told him that, but in result, he beat the hell out of me. He beat me so bad that he nearly killed me. My mother and father had an argument that night, and I listened in._

 **"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything to our son!"**

 **"Oh don't use that excuse. How can you tell me that when I saw you beat him with my own eyes!"**

 **"Bah, it's just that alcohol going to your head."**

 _My mother was straight edge. She never drank, did drugs or any of that. My father was a horrible lier, and a horrible person. I didn't really listen to the rest of the arguement, because this is what I meant when I said I "sort of" ran away._

 _Later that night, I went to one of the gun dealers that my father owned. He owned thousands of illegal guns. He was basically a massive dealer of illegal weapons and drugs, so I went to one of the many dealers and bought one of the illegal weapons from him._

 **Wait! You planned to kill your father?!**

 _No, I should have, but I didn't. What I did, was show the weapons to authorities. My plan was to slowly kill of his horrible two-faced business. If I did that, I wouldn't have to work in his business. I was wrong though..._

 **What do you mean? Did he find out about your plan?**

 _Yes, he caught me buying his illegal goods and ambushed me. They knocked me out, and brought me to a warehouse far away from where we lived. He had me strapped to my chair, and beside me... was something I never wanted to remember, but I just can't forget it..._

Kotori wrapped her hands around me and I grabbed both her hands. I took a deep breath, and continued on.

 _Well, I saw my mother... on the verge of death. They had shot her, and the bullet pierced a major artery. She was bleeding out, and all I could do was watch her die in a pool of her own blood. I sat their... there was nothing I could do. Then... he showed up_

 **"Ah, so, do you enjoy that? Seeing your mother dying in a pool of her own blood. Quite grotesque isn't it?"**

 **"..."**

 _I didn't answer him because he knew what my answer was. He just chuckled and grabbed me by my neck._

 **"You see? This is what happens when you try and ruin my business! If you had just listened to me, then you wouldn't be in this damn situation!"**

 _He pulled out one of the guns I tried to steal, and put it against my head._

 **"Bah, I'll just kill you. I'm sure I can adopt someone who would be willing to do this, if not, I'll just start over. Farewell, I would call you my son, but you're not my offspring."**

 _Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the ceiling came crashing down around us, and my... that bastard dropped. Smoke and rubbled covered the area, and I couldn't see. I soon felt hands grab me, and before I knew it, I was in the air. Now, you already know of my fear of heights. So I was extremely scared, but yet, I was happy nonetheless._

 _Once we landed, I took a look at the figure, it was... a spirit._

 **"Are you hurt?"**

 _I shook my head in response, but she caught my bluff._

 **"You don't need to act tough. I see your wounds, and I felt them."**

 _Then she did something that is obvious to what you need to do. Of course, she kissed me, I soon saw her clothes disappear, and I fainted. I woke up in this very apartment. Apparently, this is where she had lived, and she allowed to me to live with her._

* * *

-Present Time-

"I haven't seen her in three years. She just up and left without a trace, so I've been holding out on my own. It's been so long since I've seen her, and I only wish to see her again so that I can properly thank her for saving me," Kotori just continued wrapping her arms around me, "Well, I think you will see her again. If she cared for you, then she will come back. Just you wait Onii-Chan!" All I could do was smile at Kotori and I turned to meet her gaze, "It's getting pretty late now don't you say?" Kotori smiled brightly at me, and snuggled closer to me, "He now, if you snuggle any closer, we might as well hug ourselves to sleep."

Kotori giggled at my little quirk, and I managed to chuckle as well. I pulled Kotori closer to me, causing her to lightly blush, "Let's get some sleep, alright Kotori?" Kotori smiled and hugged me just a little tighter, "Goodnight Onii-Chan! I love you," She kissed me on the cheek, and pointed her cheek towards me as well, "Oh fine," I returned her affection by kissing her on the cheek as well, "Goodnight to you too Kotori. Sweet dreams." We both closed our eyes, and drifted into our deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Sorry everyone for not uploading this for so many months. I got caught in so much other stuff, and I couldn't really update my stories on this. Now, I can finally do stuff on my stories at school thanks to the app. I can type my stories at school now, so now I can easily type my chapters at school without any hustle. Anyway, the next chapter should come out next week depending on my schedule. Alright, see all of you in the next chapter!


	5. -Important! Please Read!-

_It's been a long time coming, but it was going to happen at some point. I'm now going to officially retire these stories, and I might not return to finish these stories off unless there's a high demand to continue them. As of now though, the only story that I'll continue doing is the most recent story that I've posted. Other stories may or may not go on my wattpad(I still haven't decided yet), but they will no longer be updates on the stories that this message is posted on._

 _My explanation: The reason I'm doing this is because I've lost interest in fanfictions. After being a novelist for over a year, I've just lost the drive to do fanfictions. I've come a long way to this point, and I thought this experience would last forever. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Think about it, I was a sophomore going into my second semester when I started this profile. Now I'm a graduated senior, ready to start my college life at the University of Memphis. If any of you want to meet the creator of these fanficitions, and are attending UofM, then be sure just to PM me, and I'll see if we can chat it up._

 _Anyway, this is my complete explanation on why. If you have any other questions, don't be scared to PM me. I'm free to ask any questions. Alright, this may or may not be hard to take in for the ones that have followed my stories, and have requested for updates countless times, but this change was inevitable. So long everyone, I hope you can support me in another way by going to my youtube or wattpad. You don't have to, and I know it sounds like a dick move, but it's all I got. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope all of you can forgive me. Alright, I'll may or may not see all of you in the future, and now, I bid all of you adieu!_


End file.
